


Ein schwarzer Tag

by GrayCraneo



Category: K11 - Kommissare im Einsatz
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCraneo/pseuds/GrayCraneo
Summary: Liebe Leute, mich hat es am Donnerstagnachmittag zu Boden gerissen. Der Künstler, der mich in meiner Jugend das erste Mal berührt, der mit seiner Musik mein Leben bereichert hat und mich weiterkämpfen hat lassen, hat sich das Leben genommen. Seine Lieder haben mich zum nachdenken gebracht, haben mich beruhigt, wenn es mir schlecht ging und mich immer begleitet. Er hat den Kampf mit der Depression verloren und ich als Fan musste dabei zusehen und es schmerzt mich dermaßen, dass ich es nicht richtig in Worte fassen kann. Diese Geschichte ist aus diesem Schmerz heraus entstanden und meine Art, damit fertig zu werden. Sollte sie euch gefallen oder ihr diesem großartigen Künstler ebenfalls etwas sagen wollen, dann tut dies in den Kommentaren. Ansonsten ist diese Geschichte ein lauter Schmerzensschrei und eine Respektsbekundung gleichermaßen.Dein Leben wird von uns immer in Ehren gehalten und du wirst mich mein Leben lang begleiten.Rest in Peace, Chester! ♥





	Ein schwarzer Tag

Gerrit hielt ihn fest, beide Hände um die des jungen Mannes, der unter ihm hing. Der Kommissar merkte wie seine Hände schwitzig wurden und es immer schwerer wurde das Gewicht festzuhalten. Verzweifelt feuerte er den Mann an, sich doch weiter festzuhalten und sich wieder hoch auf die Brücke zu kämpfen, doch der reagierte nicht darauf. Er blickte den Kommissar etwas verwirrt an, als ob er versuchen würde, ihn klar zu erkennen. Gerrits Gesicht wurde zur Grimasse als er merkte, dass ihm keine Chance blieb, den jungen Kerl oben zu halten. Niemand kam ihm zu Hilfe und seine Hände wurden immer glitschiger. Der Selbstmörder blickte zu Gerrit mit seinen traurigen Augen an und sprach das erste Mal mit ihm. „Warum lebst du noch?“, fragte er noch, dann rutschte er aus Gerrits Händen. Er fiel zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe und verschwand mit einem riesigen Platschen im Wasser der Isar.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Gerrit auf und war wach. Übermüdet und von Gefühlen geplagt rieb er sich die Augen. Es war lange her, dass er diesen Satz gehört hatte aber er beschäftigte ihn immer noch. Wie viele seiner Kollegen und Bekannten hatten sich schon umgebracht? Zu viele. Einige waren alleine zu Hause gewesen und hatten nur den Ausweg mit einem Strick um den Hals gefunden. Andere waren während der Dienstzeit in einem Haus verschwunden und hatten ihr Leben beendet. Es war nicht einmal so gewesen, dass sie hinterrücks ermordet worden wären. Nein, sie hatten sich aus freien Stücken dafür entschieden ihr Leben zu beenden. Erneut rieb sich Gerrit die Augen, denn er wollte solche Gedanken nicht weiter spinnen. Er hatte genug Gründe sein Leben zu mögen und trotzdem hatte er seit ein paar Monaten immer diesen Albtraum von seinem Erlebnis mit diesem jungen Mann. Der Kommissar erinnerte sich so genau daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Jedes Detail war noch da. Damals war Gerrit noch in der Polizeischule gewesen und hatte für einen Fitnesstest trainiert. Er liebte die Strecke, die durch den Wald führte und dann an der Isar entlang weiterging. Hier war in der Früh beinahe niemand unterwegs und so war er überrascht gewesen, als er an der Brücke zum Staudamm einen Mann gesehen hatte, der augenscheinlich versuchte über das Geländer zu klettern. Gerrit hatte gute 500 Meter und eine Anhöhe zu überwältigen gehabt und einen Sprint hingelegt, der ihn total außer Atem bei dem jungen Mann ankommen ließ. Dieser hatte inzwischen auf dem Geländer gesessen und etwas vor sich hin gemurmelt und Gerrit hatte bemerkt, dass der Selbstmörder noch jünger war als der Kommissar selber. Vorsichtig, wie er es gelernt hatte, hatte er den jungen Mann angesprochen und versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Hey, ist alles okay? Wie heißt du denn? Ich bin Gerrit und ich möchte dir helfen.“, hatte er gesagt und versucht so viel Überzeugungskraft aufzuwenden, wie er konnte. Doch der Kommissar war damals jung und unerfahren gewesen und hatte nicht verhindern können, dass seine Stimme gezittert hatte und dann auch leiser geworden war. Er hatte seinem Gegenüber in die Augen gesehen und die tiefe Traurigkeit und auch die Resignation erkannt. Als der junge Mann vor ihm vom Geländer rutschte, hatte Gerrit zwischen den Stangen des Geländers durch gegriffen und den anderen festgehalten. Dass er dabei mit dem Gesicht unsanft gegen die Stangen gestoßen war, hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Er hatte helfen wollen, egal zu welchem Preis. Er hatte ihn beschworen, doch wieder hoch zu kommen, mit der anderen Hand nach Gerrits zu greifen und das Leben nicht einfach aufzugeben. Doch egal was er damals gesagt hatte, nichts hatte den jungen Mann überzeugt. Und dann war er gefallen und Gerrit hatte nur zusehen können.  
„Warum lebst du noch?“ Diese Frage verfolgte ihn seitdem. Er hatte sie sich immer und immer wieder gestellt und einen Grund gefunden, das Leben zu verteidigen. Selbst als seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte er ein Argument zum weitermachen gefunden. Auch als Alex und er entschieden hatten, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten, machte er weiter. Er war glücklich mit seinem Leben, er hatte tolle Kollegen, eine gefährliche Arbeit, die ihn aber erfüllte und in Robert hatte er den besten Freund seines Lebens gefunden. Er konnte auf sein Leben stolz sein und war glücklich. Draußen blitzte und donnerte es und der Wind blies durch sein gekipptes Fenster hinein. Um den Lärm und die Kälte auszuschließen, machte er das Fenster zu und ließ den Rollladen herunter. In der entstandenen Dunkelheit konnte er ganz hell die LED-Leuchte seines Handys erkennen. In Erwartung einer langweiligen SMS schlappte er zum Schrank hinüber, doch als er das Display anschaltete starrten ihm vier verpasste Anrufe und zwei Nachrichten entgegen. Eine von Michael und eine von Alex. Schnell las er was los war wie der Blitz im Auto. Die Nachrichten hatten ein und dieselbe Botschaft: Krankenhaus, jetzt! Gerrit fragte schnell per SMS nach dem Aufenthaltsort seiner Kollegen und raste dann los. Es machte ihm Angst, dass er nichts von Robert gehört hatte. Nicht, dass ihm bei seinem Undercover-Einsatz etwas passiert war.

Im Krankenhaus stürmte er zu dem Zimmer, das ihm Alex geschrieben hatte und öffnete ohne Rücksicht die Tür. Seine Kollegen standen direkt neben der Tür unterhielten sich mit einem Mann in weißem Kittel. Irritiert starrten ihn alle an, als er den Raum betrat und die anderen Kommissare bedeuteten dem Arzt, dass das ihr Kollege war. „Was ist los? Warum sind wir hier? Ist etwas mit Robert?“, stieß Gerrit hervor und blickte wild von einem zum anderen. Alex und Michael tauschten Blicke doch antworteten nicht. Gerrit war kurz davor noch einmal dieselbe Frage zu stellen, da räusperte sich der Arzt und sagte: „Ihr Kollege hatte einen schweren Autounfall und hat starke innere Verletzungen davongetragen. Wir haben ihn heute Nacht operiert aber ich befürchte, dass wir nichts weiter für ihn tun können. Es liegt nicht weiter an uns, ihm zu helfen. Das kann nur noch Gott.“ Der Kommissar schwieg einen Moment bis ihm dämmerte, was der Arzt meinte. „Sie…Sie meinen doch nicht etwa, dass Robert stirbt, oder? Sie müssen doch irgendetwas für ihn tun können, ihn zusammen flicken oder so!“ Gerrit merkte, dass seine Stimme flehend klang und das Zittern anfing, doch das war ihm egal. Bestürzt blickte er in die Augen des Arztes und sah das Mitgefühl darin. „Herr Grass, ich kann nichts für ihn tun. Ihr Kollege liegt im Sterben und das einzige was ihm jetzt noch helfen kann ist ein Wunder.“ Der Arzt legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter während sich Gerrit hilfesuchend zu Michael und Alex herumdrehte. Doch sie konnten ihm auch keine besseren Nachrichten bringen und so schwiegen sie lieber. Alex lehnte sich an Michael und der legte seinen Arm um sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass es Gerrit egal war. Er wandte sich an den Arzt: „Ich muss zu ihm, ich will bei ihm sein. Bitte!“ Schweigend nickte der Mediziner und führte ihn in das Zimmer nebenan. Michael, der Alex immer noch im Arm hatte, folgte ihnen. Als Gerrit seinen besten Freund sah, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Roberts Gesicht war beinahe überall blau und er hatte etliche Schürfwunden an der Schläfe und den Armen. Mehr konnte Gerrit nicht erkennen, denn der Rest war unter der Decke versteckt. Es sah trotzdem schon schlimm genug aus, fand er. Absolut bestürzt stand er an der Tür und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Natürlich war er sich der prüfenden Blicke der anderen bewusst. Daher drehte er sich zu seinen Kollegen herum und fragte so gefasst wie möglich wie lange sie schon hier waren. Michael antwortete ihm, denn Alex schien sich noch nicht genug in der Gewalt zu haben. „Wir sind eine Stunde nach dem Unfall gerufen worden. Man hat uns nicht viel gesagt, Robert ist operiert worden und seitdem warten wir, dass Robert aufwacht, denn laut Herrn Peters hier wäre das ein gutes Zeichen.“ Gerrit musste laut ausatmen um die Dinge zu umreißen. „Also warten wir im Endeffekt, bis Robert wieder aufwacht.“ Michael nickte betreten und Gerrit sah zur Seite, denn er konnte seinem Kollegen nicht länger ansehen, da sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Gerrit blinzelte ein paar Mal und rieb sich kurz die Augen. Auf einmal ertönte ein lautes Geräusch, wie das Zerreißen von Papier und die Kommissare blickten sich überrascht an.

„Hey! Da bist du ja endlich, Mann. Komm doch endlich her!“, erklang da plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Robert hob die Hand in der die Infusionsnadel steckte und winkte Gerrit zu sich. Alex und Michael blieben beim Arzt stehen und beobachteten, wie Robert mit seinem besten Freund sprach: „Hey, Mann. Wird wirklich Zeit, dass du hier auftauchst. Ich warte schon seit ein paar Stunden auf dich und irgendwie hat mir niemand geantwortet, als ich nach dir gefragt hab. Habe schon gedacht, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen.“, sagte Robert leise. Gerrit überspielte seine Irritation über die letzte Aussage und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen: „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Aber schau dich an, was ist mit dir passiert, kannst du dich erinnern?“ Roberts Blick wurde glasig als er über eine Antwort nachdachte und es war eine gute Minute still in dem Raum. „Nein, ich habe nur von oben zugesehen wie mein Auto in ein anderes gerast ist. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so aussehe wenn ich doch über dem Auto war. Ach ja. Ich soll dir übrigens liebe Grüße von deiner Mutter sagen.“ Gerrits Miene versteinerte. Worüber redete Robert denn da? Wusste er nicht, dass Gerrits Mutter tot war? Machte er einen Witz? Gerrit wollte seinem Freund gerade die entsprechende Frage stellen, da sprach der schon weiter: „Und ich muss dich noch was fragen: Weißt du noch als du mich noch Pudel genannt hast? Als wir uns nicht gut kannten? Da habe ich mir selber versprochen, dass ich dich zum Freund möchte und alles dafür tun werde. Und nun schau uns an.“ Robert musste husten und seine Stimme klang sehr gequält als er weitersprach, doch seine Augen hatten wieder einen klaren und zielstrebigen Ausdruck: „Ich habe in dir einen Freund fürs Leben gefunden, Gerrit. Aber ich befürchte, das ist jetzt vorbei. Shh! Sag nichts, lass mich aussprechen.“, hob er den Finger als Gerrit ihm widersprechen wollte. Er legte die Hand auf Gerrits Arm bevor er weitersprach: „Meine letzten Jahre waren zwar ein Auf und Ab aber du warst die Konstante in meinem Leben. Auch wenn ich dich nicht weiter begleiten kann, versprich mir, dass du nicht aufgibst, okay?“ Bei diesen Worten sprudelten die Tränen aus Gerrits Augen hervor und er musste den Kiefer zusammenpressen um nicht laut los zu weinen. Stattdessen nickte er nur abgehackt auf Roberts Bitte. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das letzte, was Robert sagte war ein „Danke.“. Dann erschlafften seine Gesichtszüge und die Hand rutschte von Gerrits Arm auf das Bett zurück.

Als nächstes stürzte die Welt über ihnen zusammen. Alex schrie laut auf und Michael keuchte, dann waren beide mit einem Satz bei ihren Kollegen. Gerrit hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und ein gurgelnder Schrei verließ seine Kehle. Tränen flossen in Strömen und Gerrit brüllte seinen Schmerz hinaus bis er heiser war. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und er blendete irgendwann alle Geräusche aus. Das einzige, worauf er sich konzentrierte, war Roberts Gesicht. Er wollte nicht aufgeben, sein Kollege würde jederzeit wieder wach werden, er war doch so stark. Gerrit packte Roberts Hand und ließ sie nicht mehr los, währenddessen strömten Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Alex und Michael irgendwann vom Bett zurück traten und ihn allein ließen, doch es war Gerrit einfach nur egal. Er hielt Roberts Hand und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit betete er wieder. Er wünschte seinem besten Freund, dass es einen Himmel gab und dass er da leben konnte, wie er wollte. Und dass sie sich eines Tages wieder sehen würden. Irgendwann versiegten seine Tränen, doch er wollte und konnte immer noch nicht aufstehen. Er musste jetzt bei Robert bleiben. Selbst Alex‘ und Michaels Versuche, ihn zum aufstehen zu bewegen, scheiterten. Irgendwann kamen zwei Schwestern an das Bett und fingen an, Robert zu waschen, was Gerrit anfangs nicht einmal realisierte. Als ihm dämmerte, was sie da taten, fing er an sie wegzustoßen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Robert berührten, er könnte jeden Moment wieder aufwachen und dann sollte er seine Ruhe haben. Die eine Schwester griff sich seinen Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen, dabei sagte sie etwas. Gerrit hatte immer noch ein Rauschen in den Ohren und sah nur, dass sich ihr Mund bewegte. Als er keine Antwort gab, nickte sie kurz und das nächste, was Gerrit spürte war ein Stich im linken Arm. Als er zur Seite blickte, sah er wie die zweite Schwester die Nadel aus seinem Arm zog, ein Stückchen Watte darüber presste und ein Pflaster darauf pappte. Gerrit warf einen Blick auf seine Kollegen, die wie versteinert am Ende des Raums standen und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten. Dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn.

Als er aufwachte, war er alleine in einem Zimmer und sein linker Arm war an das Bett gekettet, in dem er lag. Gerrit konnte seinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite drehen und sah, dass durch die Gardinen die Sonne hinein schien. Also musste es mindestens Vormittag des nächsten Tages sein. Sein Hirn fühlte sich an wie Matsch und er hatte schreckliches Kopfweh, wahrscheinlich vom Flüssigkeitsverlust. Doch warum hatte er noch einmal so viel geweint? Seine Gedanken brauchten ewig, bis sie ihn daran erinnerten, was gestern geschehen war. Als er die Geschehnisse noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, brach etwas in ihm und er rastete aus. Er schlug um sich, heulte und schrie, riss an den Plastikfesseln um seinen Arm. Er brüllte und verfluchte jeden Menschen auf der Erde, der das Glück hatte, am Leben zu sein und in seinem Kopf ertönte das erste Mal seit langem wieder diese Stimme: „Warum lebst du noch?“, fragte sie und Gerrit wusste an diesem Tag zum aller ersten Mal keine Antwort darauf. Er tobte noch weiter, doch sein Innerstes beschäftigte sich mit dem Sinn, den sein Leben nun hatte. Lohnte es sich überhaupt noch, weiterzukämpfen, wenn er seinen besten Freund verloren hatte? Sollte er ruhig bleiben und ihn einfach vergessen? Hatte das überhaupt noch Hand und Fuß? Oder wurde er etwa schon verrückt? Seine wirren Gedanken verstummten erst, als er erneut einen Stich am Arm verspürte und es um ihn herum wieder Nacht war. Er blieb länger im Krankenhaus und jeder Tag lief seitdem gleich ab. Die Krankenschwestern stellten ihm Essen hin und redeten mit ihm, doch Gerrit ignorierte sowohl die Frauen als auch die Mahlzeiten, die ihm hingestellt wurden. Er wollte leiden, er wollte sich schlecht fühlen. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren, er hatte ein riesiges Loch in der Brust, das nichts schließen konnte. Dieses Loch wurde mit der Zeit immer größer und fraß sich durch sein Innerstes. Sowohl Alex als auch Michael hatten ihn besucht, doch er hatte ihren Beteuerungen und Aufmunterungsversuchen nichts abgewinnen können. In der Nacht wachte er auf, schrie und biss in sein Kissen, bis die Schwester kam und ihm erneut ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzte. Die Frage „Warum lebst du noch?“ grub sich in sein Innerstes und zerriss ihn. Immer wieder erschien Roberts Gesicht vor ihm, das lächelnd sagte: „Versprich mir, dass du nicht aufgibst.“ Und die Wunde in Gerrits Brust riss erneut auf und wurde wieder ein Stück tiefer. Am, wie er glaubte dritten Tag seit Roberts Tod verfiel er in eine komplette Starre. Er legte sich ins Bett und wollte sich nicht mehr bewegen. In ihm tobte ein Kampf und nicht nur einmal hatte er sich sehnlich ein Messer gewünscht um die Schmerzen wenigstens etwas zu lindern. Doch es gab keines. Und so litt er weiter vor sich hin, verweigerte alles Essen und blieb still liegen.  
Das nächste Mal, dass er seiner Umgebung wieder Beachtung schenkte, saß Alex neben ihm. Sie hielt ihm einen Apfel hin und forderte ihn auf, zu essen. „Gerrit, du bist jetzt schon fast eine Woche hier, du musst endlich etwas essen, sonst darfst du hier nicht raus. Robert wird heute beerdigt. Ich dachte mir, du wolltest bestimmt nicht hier bleiben.“ Gerrit aß wiederwillig den Apfel auf, mehr brachte er nicht hinunter und selbst den Apfel wäre er gerne wieder los geworden. Alex hatte ihm einen Anzug mitgebracht, den er sich schwerfällig anzog. Am liebsten wäre er hier geblieben aber er wollte Robert die letzte Ehre erweisen. Die Schwester kam herein und überprüfte sein Aussehen, doch Gerrit ignorierte sie wieder. Alex sprach kurz mit der Dame und der einzige Gesprächsfetzen, der zu ihm durchdrang war „Depression“. War es das, was er hatte? Fühlte sich so eine Depression an? Nun konnte er endlich nachvollziehen, warum jemand auf eine Brücke trat und hinunter sprang. Diesen Schmerz, den er nicht überwinden konnte, sein Kopf, der ihm nicht mehr weiter half und die Stimme in seinem Hirn, die ihn zwang über verrückte Dinge nachzudenken, die er sonst weit von sich gestoßen hätte. All diese traurigen Dinge hatten ihren Weg in sein Innerstes gefunden. Depression. Hatte der junge Mann damals auch Depressionen gehabt? Konnte er sie auch nicht überwinden und hatte nur noch diesen Ausweg gesehen? Würde es ihm ebenfalls so ergehen? Seine wirren Gedanken wurden durch Alex unterbrochen, die ihn am Arm packte und ihn zum Auto führte. Es regnete und sie mussten zum Auto hasten, das seine Kollegin vor der Tür geparkt hatte. Anfangs schickte sich Gerrit tatsächlich, doch nach zehn Metern verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Der Himmel weinte mit ihm. So grau wie der Himmel gerade war, genauso sah es in seinem Inneren aus. Wenn ihn jemand nach seinen Gefühlen gefragt hätte, hätte er wohl mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt es wäre schon okay. Wie sollte er auch jemandem erklären, was er fühlte? Das war sein Kampf und da musste er alleine durch.

Die Beerdigung war genauso schlimm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Roberts Familie war da, seine Freunde und die halbe Belegschaft des K11. Sogar der Doc war gekommen und trat nun auf Gerrit zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Doch es war wie im Krankenhaus, Gerrit sah wie sich die Lippen von Christian Alsleben bewegten, doch er verstand es nicht. Der Doc blickte ihn betroffen an und Gerrit nickte knapp, dann folgte er Alex. Die Ansprache des Pfarrers war schlimm, sie wühlte Gerrit auf und riss erneut an den Seitenwänden des Loches in seiner Brust, denn auch der Pfarrer war ein guter Freund von Robert gewesen und das ließ das Ganze noch schlimmer werden. „Er hat sein Leben für das gegeben, was er liebte. Sich schützend vor die gestellt, die es gebraucht haben. Und er war ein treuer Kamerad für die, die mit ihm zu tun hatten. Wo er war, da war es schön, man konnte Lachen und er hatte immer ein nettes Wort übrig. Ohne dich wird es viel leere sein in dieser großen, weiten Welt. Wir vermissen dich alle.“ Dann durften alle zum Grab treten und ihre Rose hinein werfen, um Abschied zu nehmen. Gerrit stellte sich in der Schlange vor seine Kollegen, denn er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Einzig Doc Alsleben war vor ihm, doch der würde ihn nicht an seinem Vorhaben hindern. Als Gerrit an der Reihe war, nahm er die Rose und sprach in Gedanken mit Robert. „Hörst du mich, mein Freund? Ich weiß, was ich dir versprochen hab aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es auch schaffe. Das alles ist zu viel für mich. Wie soll ich alleine da durch? Du bist nicht mehr hier und ich fühle mich wie ein betrunkener auf einem Schiff. Egal wo ich hin sehe oder gehe, alles schwankt und ist nicht mehr so wie vorher. Bitte hilf mir da durch!“ Und als er die Rose auf den Sarg warf, sprach er nur: „Gott, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon so sehr.“, bevor ihn die Tränen erneut überwältigten und er schnell vom Grab zurück trat. Der Doc stand schon neben ihm, bereit ihn zu stützen, doch Gerrit winkte ab und schob die ausgestreckte Hand seines Kollegen fort. Christian runzelte zwar die Stirn, doch sagte nichts. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Trauerfeier zu und Gerrit nutzte die Chance. Leise schob er sich immer weiter hinter, an den Menschen vorbei zum Ende der Gräber. Langsam und völlig entspannt lief er auf den Ausgang zu. Er würde auf keinen Fall ins Krankenhaus zurück gehen. Michael hatte scheinbar gemerkt, dass er vorhatte, abzuhauen, denn er hörte ihn seinen Namen rufen. Doch Gerrit beschleunigte seine Schritte nur und erreichte schon bald den Ausgang. Er drehte sich nur einmal halb um und sah, dass ihn Alex, Christian und Michael verfolgten und als letztes folgte jemand, der Max ähnlich sah. Doch sie würden ihn niemals wieder ins Krankenhaus bringen. Gerrit rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen durch den angrenzenden Wald. Er blickte nicht zurück und ignorierte seine Kollegen. Er wusste, dass Michael als einziger schnell genug war um ihn einzuholen, doch er wusste auch, dass das nicht passieren würde. Dafür war der Wald zu dicht und Michael kannte sich nicht genug aus, der würde ihn auch nicht finden. Es war Gerrit auch total egal, dass er seinen Anzug zerriss und ihn ruinierte. Seine Füße trugen ihn ohne Unterlass weiter, bis er schlussendlich vor der Brücke stand, die über die Isar führte. Dort, wo er damals dem jungen Mann nicht hatte helfen können. War es Zufall? Gerrit glaubte es nicht. Sein Innerstes drang ihn zu etwas, wovon sein Kopf wusste, dass es falsch war. Mit zielsicheren Schritten ging Gerrit den Weg nach oben und trat dann auf das Geländer zu. Roberts Gesicht erschien vor ihm und beinahe hätte Gerrit wieder den Rückzug angetreten. Doch dann durchbrach das hoffnungslose Gesicht des jungen Mannes die Mauer, hinter der Gerrit ihn eingeschlossen haben und wieder stellten die mutlosen Augen die Frage: „Warum lebst du noch?“ Und obwohl Gerrit wusste, dass er hundert Gründe hatte, warum er lebte, fiel ihm kein einziger ein. Schneller als er selber für möglich gehalten hatte, hatte er sich auf das Geländer geschwungen und sich darauf gesetzt. Er hielt sich fest, er wollte das eigentlich nicht, doch das Loch in seiner Brust war nun schon so groß, dass es beinahe seinen ganzen Körper ausfüllte. Einzig sein Kopf war noch nicht in das Loch gesogen worden und der hielt auch fest dagegen. Roberts Gesicht tauchte wieder vor ihm auf, diesmal hatte er ein trauriges Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Du hast es mir versprochen. Ist dir ein Versprechen zu mir denn gar nichts wert?“, fragte due Erscheinung und Gerrit zog sich der Magen vor lauter Schuldgefühlen zusammen. „Ich will ja leben! Ich kann es nur nicht alleine, verstehst du? ICH KANN ES NICHT!“, brüllte der Kommissar wie ein verwundetes Tier. Erneut hörte er die Stimme „warum lebst du noch“ fragen, doch er konzentrierte sich auf Roberts Gesicht und so hielt er sich oben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange dieser stumme Kampf dauerte, doch sein Mut und seine Kraft ließen nach. Gerrit würde sich nicht mehr länger festhalten können, doch er brachte es auch nicht zusammen, wieder vom Geländer herunter zu treten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Dann fiel er wie ein Stein in die Tiefe.

Jedenfalls wäre er das, wenn nicht vier Paar Hände nach ihm gegriffen und ihn festgehalten hätten. Gerrit bemerkte den Ruck und blickte ungläubig nach oben. Er sah Alex, Michael, Max und den Doc, die ihn alle festhielten und mit gemeinsamer Kraft auf die Brücke zurück zogen. „Warum?“, stammelte Gerrit und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?“ Seine Kollegen blickten ihn mitleidig an und der Doc erklärte es ihm: „Robert hat mir von dieser Stelle hier erzählt. Auf einem Seminar für Depressive, er war eine Zeit lang in Behandlung gewesen und ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt eine Weiterbildung gemacht. Er hatte mich damals gefragt, warum jemand so etwas tun würde, und ob so eine Erfahrung jemanden bestärken könnte, es demjenigen gleich zu tun. Robert hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollte genauestens wissen, wie er dir helfen könnte, wenn so etwas passieren sollte. Und so wusste auch ich Bescheid. Und nachdem Robert nicht mehr da ist, um dir zu helfen, werden wir das tun. Wir sind deine Freunde, Gerrit. Und wir werden das zusammen wieder gerade rücken. Ich kenne da einen guten Psychologen, der bei dem Robert auch war. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das.“ Gerrit traten Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. Robert hatte ihm helfen wollen. Robert war es, der seine Kollegen auf dieses Szenario vorbereitet hatte. Sein bester Freund hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Gerrit selbst nach seinem Ableben nicht alleine war. Blinzelnd blickte der Kommissar nach oben und für einen kurzen Moment schien es ihm, als sähe er Roberts lächelndes Gesicht am Himmel. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er stand auf und folgte seinen Kollegen zurück zum Friedhof. Er wollte weiterkämpfen. Für sich aber auch für seine Freunde und vor allem für Robert, dessen Liebe und Voraussicht ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

 

Depression ist eine ernstzunehmende Krankheit. Wenn ihr betroffen seid, oder in irgendeiner Weise das Gefühl habt, dass ihr Hilfe braucht, bitte fragt danach! Jeder Mensch wird gebraucht und es gibt niemanden, der kein Recht hätte, hier zu sein. Also bitte, wenn ihr betroffen seid oder jemanden kennt, der betroffen ist, dann lasst euch helfen!  
TelefonSeelsorge in Deutschland  
+49 (0)800 111 0 111  
+49 (0)800 111 0 222


End file.
